In general, a mobile communication system was developed to provide voice services while guaranteeing activity of users. However, the mobile communication systems have extended their fields to a data providing service beyond the voice communication providing service and have now developed up to a level at which they can provide a high speed data service. In spite of such a development, current mobile communication systems are undergoing a deficiency of resources and users of current mobile communication systems require a service of a higher speed.
In order to satisfy such a request, a standard work with respect to a long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) has been progressed in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as one of the next generation mobile communication systems being developed. The LTE-A is a technique implementing communication based on a high speed packet having a transmission speed of a maximum of about 1 Gbps. To this end, various methods are discussed, for example, there are a method in which multiple base stations simultaneously provide a service to a specific area by multiplexing a structure of a network, and a method of increasing a number of a frequency bandwidth supported by one base station. In this case, interference between the base stations is increased, and in a case of an LTE control channel which currently uses all frequency bandwidths, it is difficult to avoid such interference.
Thus, a method of transmitting a control channel signal through a data channel by dividing a frequency resource between cells has been researched, and a technique enabling a terminal to the control channel signal in various channel circumstances and a technique supporting a multiplexing with another control channel signal are required.